


In Case The Scene Gets Nasty

by fictorium



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diane/Alicia buddy fic for Lauren. Alicia's the one to bail Diane out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case The Scene Gets Nasty

Lock-up is busy, even on a Wednesday. Alicia should know the desk officer by name by now, but she offers a not-quite-friendly smile when he recognizes her. Being Peter’s wife is still helpful in all these little ways.

 

“Diane Lockhart?” Alicia demands, as politely as she knows how. This was supposed to be a quiet evening, with a new bottle of Merlot and the paperback she’s been pretending to read for three weeks now. 

 

“Interview Room 3,” the officer says. “Here, finish these and drop them off before you leave.”

 

“Thanks,” Alicia says, sighing inwardly at the release forms. Where are secretaries when you need one?

 

There’s no officer waiting by the door, and Alicia’s been here often enough not to need to check the numbers. She opens the door to find Diane hunched over the battered metal table, one immaculate blue Jimmy Choo hanging from her toes as she bounces her crossed leg in time with whatever she’s writing.

 

“Hey,” Alicia says, because she doesn’t really know what else to say. “I came as soon as I could.”

 

“I haven’t been waiting long,” Diane says, not looking up from her legal pad. The pen stills for a moment, though.

 

“Did you need anything else?” Alicia asks, sitting down opposite and placing the release forms on the table. “Otherwise it seems like you’re free to go.”

 

“No,” Diane says, and the smile is perfunctory. “I think I’ve had this closing written since Friday, but I think there’s something... missing.”

 

“I could take a look,” Alicia offers, already uncomfortable with the arrogance of offering. Diane Lockhart has years of experience on her, and she didn’t take fifteen off somewhere in the middle.

 

“It’s fine,” Diane says, dropping her pen. “The best ideas always strike at three a.m., anyway.”

 

“Or in the shower,” Alicia supplies. “Any time that’s inconvenient.” It strikes her then, how easy it would be to extend the invitation, to do what Kalinda demands and Maddie so recently asked. “I was heading home before, but did you want to grab a drink?”

 

Diane looks startled at the offer; they’ve only had one drink together socially after all. 

 

“You don’t have to... you know, with the kids?”

 

“They’re with Peter and Jackie tonight,” Alicia explains, leaving out the part where she still can’t get used to going home to an empty apartment. She’s definitely not including the part where lately she doesn’t trust herself to swing by Peter’s place (their home, the beautiful home she made so perfect for them) for dinner and actually leave again. “Besides, after some police harassment, you could probably do with a really good glass of red, am I right?”

 

“That does sound good,” Diane admits, putting her things carefully back in her bag. “It was that cop from last month--you know, the Ortiz case? I accused him of lying on the stand, so...”

 

“Cook County is pretty good at vengeance,” Alicia sighs. “You think this is the last of it?”

 

“I hope so,” Diane says. “I really don’t have the time or energy to take it any further right now.”

 

“I hear that,” Alicia admits. “I think you just have to sign and print pages...” She pauses, flicking through. “Three, four and seven.”

 

“Bureaucracy at its finest,” Diane sniffs, but she’s already in motion, signing her name with three flourishes. “Well, Mrs Florrick, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

 

Alicia laughs at that, and remembers why it was a good idea to ask in the first place.

 

“Can I ask something?” She says on the way back to Central Booking. “Why me? I mean, I would have assumed Will with the partnership and keeping things close to the vest these days.”

 

“I can trust you, can’t I?” Diane asks lightly. 

 

“Of course,” Alicia confirms. “Total discretion, you know that.”

 

“I do,” Diane agrees. “I did try Will first. But he... well, he has a date.”

 

“He does that sometimes,” Alicia says, off Diane’s expectant look. It’s just about enough to cover the sinking feeling in her gut that’s the real reaction to the news. “And twenty-five year olds don’t appreciate coming to the station before the entrées, right?”

 

“Good girl,” Diane says, as they step out into the frigid cold of a November evening. “Drinks are definitely on me”.

 

“Yeah,” Alicia says, nodding towards her car. “And you can make mine a large.”


End file.
